tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
MightyMewtron as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
18:56 <@Mygeto> Your second character is Lindsay. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:56 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:56 Izzy4 has changed nick to MightyMewtron 18:57 Well, I think Lindsay is more likely to be attracted to a guy, especially an attractive one who isn't irritated by her or finds her gorgeous. 18:58 <@Mygeto> All right. 18:58 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:59 I'm going to try to not flanderize her to being a moron, but not make her a geius. Maybe she can be a bit of a leader or at least take a stand like in Full Metal Drama. 18:59 Like Izzy, it may depend on the situation. 18:59 <@Mygeto> All right, sounds good. 18:59 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:59 Protagonist 19:00 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Trent. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:01 Heather8 has changed nick to Trent5 19:01 MightyMewtron has changed nick to Lindsay0 19:01 Hey Lindsay, what's up? 19:02 Oh hi, Troy. Nothing much. 19:02 ...It's Trent. :| 19:02 Oh, right. 19:02 So, you know where Tyler is? 19:02 He was eliminated 5 episodes ago! 19:03 You remember, right? 19:03 Yeah...i do. :( 19:03 Well, I'm sure he's watching us now :D 19:03 Good thing I put on a fourth layer of lip gloss 19:03 ...What do you mean? o.o How can he be watching us now?? 19:04 Aren't the cameras on? 19:04 (Wait, it's a TV show. I'm stupid.) 19:04 (oh crud, i got smart) 19:04 (Scratch that last part) 19:04 (okay XD irony) 19:04 Yeah, I'm sure he is watching us right now. :) 19:05 Good, I hope I look good for him. 19:05 :D 19:05 Oh trust me, you do. ;) 19:06 Trent5 6d4dda29@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.77.218.41 has left #Applesauce [] 19:06 :D Thanks, Troy 19:06 Trent5 6d4dda29@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.77.218.41 has joined #Applesauce 19:06 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 19:07 Okay. 19:07 Lindsay0 has changed nick to MightyMewtron 19:07 <@Mygeto> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 19:07 Okay. 19:07 <@Mygeto> Or tomorrow, or whenever. 19:07 Whatever :P 19:07 <@Mygeto> Lulz. 19:07 <@Mygeto> Aight, you may go. 19:07 Aight. 19:07 MightyMewtron ~MightyMew@pool-108-29-181-50.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has left #Applesauce [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions